Bodas de Oro
by Alezita Depyran
Summary: Un poco de lo que es la vida después de dejar de ser Batman y Superman, y solo pasar a ser Clark y Bruce, retirados, jubilados y casados. Cuando por fin hay tiempo solo para el amor.


Toda esta odisea de crear un nuevo oneshot de Superbat, fue debido a una imagen, donde Bruce y Clark aparecen mayores y abrazados, me inspiro tanta ternura y pensé en un viejo matrimonio, que de ahí surgió todo, en especial gracias a mi gran amiga Mariuk, quien fue la primera en darle el visto bueno a esto, y que con sus conocimientos en el universo de Batman me ilumino un poco el camino.

…..

El perro viejo se acostó a su lado despacio, estiro su mano callosa y arrugada, pero aun firme y le acaricio la cabeza mientras el doberman, le lamia apenas los dedos y se acurrucaba a su lado, ambos junto al fuego que crepitaba en su muy moderna chimenea, las luces alumbraban bien la estancia, pese a su ánimo sombrío que era lo único oscuro en la habitación, los tonos negros y grises habían sido remplazados paulatinamente con el tiempo con caobas elegantes, azules prusiano e incluso blanco inmaculado, había sido una guerra en la que poco a poco la oscuridad había cedido por el paso del tiempo, la estancia lucia iluminada y cálida, era su hogar; se relajo en el mullido sillón de grandes orejas, tapándose con la cobija que le calentaba las piernas, tantas batallas habían acabado con sus pobres rodillas obligándolo el tiempo y la edad a usar un bastón y encorvarse, era una suerte que aun conservara su salud pese a sus muchos años, los adelantos en la geriatría eran asombrosos para los años que corrían, los 60 eran los nuevos 30, le habían hecho múltiples operaciones en los cartílagos y huesos destrozados en peleas, ahora daba gracias a su suerte el hecho de estar posibilitado para caminar y no haber perdido jamás un miembro.

Cruzo sus dedos sobre su regazo y estiro su mano a su mesa junto a su asiento para leer el periódico, un habito que había comenzado con solo 8 años de edad, hacia ya lo que le parecía otra vida, solo las costumbres fuertemente arraigadas como esa le procuraban un poco de paz, para saber que aun seguía siendo el mismo y no se había vuelto loco, la vista se le cansaba, tendría que someterse a una nueva operación pronto para las cataratas, cerró los ojos y se quedo dormido sin apenas notarlo.

Le despertó el aroma a café, su boca tenia arrugas en las comisuras de sus labios perpetuamente fruncidos hacia abajo en una mueca de disgusto y aristocracia, la persona que atravesó la puerta caminaba con jovialidad, y su cabello seguía espeso y negro, veteado por los lados de blanco, mantenía su espalda recta, los músculos fuertes, y vestía botas de trabajo, pantalones de mezclilla y camisa a cuadros roja remangada hasta los codos.

-Hice café- dijo sentándose a su lado, a sus pies un perro blanco caminaba fielmente siguiéndolo a donde quiera que iba, este se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros y lamio el hocico del doberman que apenas abrió un ojo dejándose hacer mientras el can blanco se echaba a su lado apoyando sus cabezas juntas.

-Gracias-musito con su voz ronca y profunda, con ese tono suave que se deslizaba como caramelo y a la vez tan lleno de fuerza, estiro su mano a la taza que le calentó los dedos y aspiro el aroma dando un suave trago dejando que se deslizara caliente por su garganta hasta asentarse en su estomago

El hombre acerco su silla a la de él, y bebió de su taza estirando la cobija del hombre mayor y cobijarse también las piernas rozando sus muslos

-Damián llamó mientras dormías, no quise despertarte, no podrá asistir a la fiesta, pero enviara nuestro regalo-le dijo sonriéndole, su boca también se arrugaba en sus esquinas, pero sus ojos azules cielo seguían siendo de niño pese al tiempo

-Está demasiado ocupado siendo Batman- dijo suave, mirándole con sus fríos ojos azul cobalto, que solo se ablandaron al sentir los dedos firmes y cálidos tomar su mano y llevar su palma a su boca para besarle el dorso

-Bodas de oro Bruce, no puedo esperar por ellas…-murmuro y lamio su dedo suavemente dándole besos a cada uno de sus dedos, saco una sonrisa de el otro y le acaricio el rostro

-Tu café sabe horrible y este está muy bueno, ¿has aprendido por fin a usar la maquina que nos regaló Tim?- preguntó con un asomo de burla en sus labios tratando de no ir por aquel camino empalagoso que eran las caricias de Clark

-Echando a perder se aprende- sonrió juguetón –vamos al sillón para dos Bruce- pidió acariciando sus nudillos con su pulgar, Bruce le analizo y asintió consintiendo hacer aquello por su esposo, se levanto despacio y Clark le tendió su brazo fuerte, lo tomo y camino dando pequeños pasos hasta un amplio y cómodo sillón de cuero negro, uno de los pocos muebles que había sobrevivido a el cambio de mobiliario de Clark "Tu casa es demasiado sombría Bruce, si vamos a vivir juntos, quiero también tener un poco de mi aquí", la cara joven y masculina de Clark acudió a sus recuerdos con su hermosa sonrisa brillante, sus ojos joviales y su cara avergonzada por pedirle algo a Bruce, siempre había tratado de no molestarlo y dado su fuerte carácter terminaba accediendo a sus caprichos, como el hecho de que se hubieran asentado perpetuamente en la mansión Wayne, porque solo Ciudad Gótica podría ser su hogar, y tras la muerte de los padres de Clark, los habían enterrado en el cementerio local de Smallvile, Connor, el hijo de Clark se había quedado con la propiedad donde ahora residía cuando no tenía que ser Superman y podía estar tranquilo con su hijo Tim.

Clark se acostó y acamo los cojines para que Bruce descansara su cabeza en su amplio pecho le envolvió con sus brazos apretándole suavemente, Bruce no era tanto de arrumacos pero su pareja adoraba aquello y él le consentía, la razón principal de tener ese sillón era el sexo salvaje que habían tenido sobre el, Clark le había desgarrado el traje de Batman tras una discusión, donde el murciélago había atacado al boy scout con sus palabras frías y despiadadas, un beso pasional y su ropa fue rasgada por un muy cabreado y excitado Superman, Bruce no le diría hasta mucho después de aquello como le excitaba sacar ese malo "malo y salvaje" en el, sus cuerpos se habían rozado furiosos uno contra el otro, Superman le había colocado contra la mullida superficie y le había follado hasta caer rendidos y no le dejo en paz hasta darle un buen par de orgasmos, porque el hombre de acero no tenía ese apodo por nada.

Suspiro con el recuerdo apoyando su mejilla en el pectoral izquierdo de Clark, su genética extraterrestre le prolongaba su vida, había ocurrido lo mismo con Diana, la Mujer Maravilla, de los tres fundadores de la Liga de Justicia, el había sido el primero en tener que retirarse por su condición humana, pero sus sucesores habían sido fuertes, sus propios hijos, sonrió al pensamiento y sintió la mano de Clark acariciarle el cabello blanco

Clark tomo la mano libre de Bruce, aquella con su anillo de bodas, reluciente platino con la elegant entrelazadas, como sus vidas mismas, le gustaba mucho acariciar el anillo de Bruce, saber que ese hombre era suyo, que lo había sido por tantos años, y cada mañana cuando despertaba al lado de aquel hombre agradecía que estuvieran vivos y juntos, tantos de sus compañeros habían muerto, e incluso estuvo muerto, sino fuera por él, por su Bruce, las balas de Lex Luthor con kriptonita habrían terminado con su vida, solo su inteligente Bruce había sido capaz de superar el genio malévolo de Lex trayéndolo a la vida, el día que pensó que Bruce estaba muerto, fue el peor, había llorado a una tumba que no tenía el esplendor de Bruce, que ni siquiera llevaba su nombre, solo las pequeñas formas de un murciélago, una tumba negra y fría, el debía reposar al lado de sus padres, en el cementerio Wayne al lado de sus padres y Alfred, después de una vida provechosa y basta, cuando le dieron un cráneo como el único hueso que quedaba de él pensó que se volvería loco, pero todo era un engaño, Batman estaba muerto y Dick ocuparía su lugar, ahora quedaba Bruce, era su forma de retirarse.

Suspiro con melancolía.

-Estas demasiado callado, extraño en ti- le dijo Bruce sacándolo de sus meditaciones

-Yo también puedo ser callado y misterioso-refunfuño divertido apretándole a él, sintiendo la suavidad del suéter negro de Bruce, siempre tan elegante, con sus pantalones sastre y sus zapatos negros de precio estratosférico, el mismo nunca se terminaba de acostumbrar a la riqueza de Bruce, cuando se habían casado fue toda una noticia, el más rico y guapo multimillonario casado con el pobre y nada conocido Clark Kent de Metrópolis, Boy scout y granjero; todos los periódicos en Metrópolis y Ciudad Gótica habían publicado la noticia en primera plana delegando los robos, secuestro y política

-Me estás dando calor- gruño Bruce con aquel abrazo de oso, fingiendo molestia porque no hizo nada por apartarse

-Te refrescare entonces- susurro soplando el cabello de su nuca y oído mandándole deliciosas sensaciones mientras trataba de subir su suéter acariciando con sus dedos el estomago plano

Bruce le soltó un pequeño manotazo –manos quietas- gruño sosteniendo los dedos de Bruce para que dejara las manos en su abdomen, aunque sus dedos siguieron acariciando su mano, Clark gruño un poco por la reprimenda pero ataco besando su cuello

-te amo gruñón- dijo con una nota de diversión, Bruce con el paso de los años y las evidencias de su vejez, trataba de evitar su contacto sexual, lo habían hablado pero era difícil para su murciélago saber que Clark tenia mas jovialidad y vida en sus venas que él; "tienes salud como para vivir otros 60 años mas Bruce, no me sorprendería que llegara el fin del mundo y tu sobrevivieras también," había dicho en una ocasión y solo se había ganado una mirada molesta de parte de Bruce

-Debemos prepararnos o van a llegar y nos van a encontrar aquí- dijo volteándose un poco acariciándole el cabello haciéndole aquel rulo sobre la frente que ya se teñía de gris, se mordió el labio inferior mirándole con un brillo en los ojos, Clark sabía lo mucho que le excitaba a Batman aquel rizo, tanto como a él le había excitado romper el traje de Batman y penetrarlo con el aun puesto, la sola idea le calentó, se besaron y Bruce se puso de pie antes de terminar aquello.

-Ya no estoy para esos trotes Clark, anda vamos al cuarto- dijo mientras los perros alzaban la cabeza, al verlos ponerse de pie, su doberman, Acehound alzo sus ojos ciegos y Kripto le acompaño para hacerle de guía, su perro también se estaba muriendo, como él, era solo cuestión de tiempo.

Los cuatro entraron en procesión a su cuarto, mientras se ponían unas buenas galas, ropa estilizando la delgadez de su cuerpo, todo en negro, con sus mancuernas plateadas con gema oscura, su anillo de bodas recién pulido, se perfumo mirando su gesto adusto en su espejo, se reflejaba el cuerpo de su esposo, mucho más musculoso que él, cubierto de vello oscuro tiñéndose de gris, al notarse observado sonrió poniéndose la camisa blanca, su traje era negro con una corbata azul claro para combinar con sus ojos.

-déjame hacerlo por ti- pidió cuando Clark se ponía las mancuernas, con dedos hábiles coloco los adornos azules, y con su mano puso su corbata

-muy elegante para un granjero-le dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha, Clark siempre se sentía mas cómodo en ropa de trabajo que en trajes, pero cuando se ponía aquello se veía muy bien

-Lo hago para ti-dijo Clark, y acaricio su cintura y beso sus labios y luego su frente, Bruce sonrió complacido y se apoyo en su pecho acariciándole sobre la ropa, al notar su buen humor Clark no desaprovecho la oportunidad de besarlo y acariciar un poco más e incluso tocar algo de piel, cuando creía que ya lo tenía en el bolsillo y podrían llegar mas allá de segunda base…tocaron el timbre, Bruce se separo de él jadeando acalorado mordiéndose los labios húmedos

-la fiesta- dijo arreglándose su cabello, llamo a Acehound y le puso un bonito collar en el cuello de diamantes negros, su perro elegante se quedo quieto mientras Kripto con su cola meneándose les miraba jadeando revoltoso

Atrajo a Kripto enojado cuando le lamio la mejilla y le puso un collar rojo idéntico al de Acehound

-¿Papá?- se escucho una voz tocando su puerta, Tim había llegado puntual, seguro la servidumbre lo había dejado entrar

-ya voy- dijo colocándose el saco sobre su chaleco y alineando su corbata, apresuro a Clark y ambos salieron a recibir a sus hijos

Tim le abrazo con delicadeza, tan alto y fuerte con su hermosa sonrisa de hombre joven, tras el estaba Connor, nunca se acostumbraba a verlo, y ver la misma belleza masculina de Clark, idénticos excepto en la mirada, los ojos de Clark siempre habían sido bondadosos y inocentes, Connor tenía su propia aura de chico malo desde adolescente, algo parecido a su Jason.

Cuando bajaron el resto estaba ahí, aunque el resto solo eran Jason y Dick, Bruce por casualidades de la vida, había tenido puros hijos de cabello negro y ojos azules, pese a ser adoptados, a excepción de Damián, todos tenían esas características

Dick le abrazo, mientras le comenzaba a platicar las últimas novedades en su vida, su regalo era una foto de todos juntos, en el pasado cumpleaños 65 de Bruce, sentados en su jardín, incluso Bruce había sonreído, de medio lado, pero sonreído a fin y al cabo.

-Gracias, la colgare en la pared- dijo mirando su pared que de hecho, por Clark tenía un montón de retratos, de Jason en motocicleta haciendo un gesto obsceno, Dick leyendo un libro, Tim con una sonrisa y Damián cruzado de brazos cuando solo era un niño haciendo un mohín.

-Cada año más viejo-le dijo Jason con su humor acido, pasándole un brazo por los hombros, -Mi regalo son una dotación de pastillitas azules, "papi"- dijo burlón mientras Bruce solo alzaba una ceja suspirando –Clark encárgate de que las use todas- dijo Jason escondiéndose tras la espalda de Dick de la mirada fulminante de Bruce

Clark rio, y se coloco junto a su esposo tomándole la mano, -El de nosotros es un viaje en crucero a las islas Wayne- dijo Tim entregándole un sobre a Clark con una sonrisa

Connor tomo una caja del suelo que parecía pesada pero debido a su súper fuerza no hacia más que alzarla

-El de Damián me lo encargo- y abre la caja y ahí están todos los trajes de Batman que utiliza Damián, Bruce no alcanza a comprender –Quiere que hagas uno nuevo para el- sonríe de medio lado y Bruce también

-Ese niño…- murmura –que clase de regalo es este eh?- en cierta forma esta halagado, es su forma de decir "nadie más que tu puede decidir el traje de Batman", porque quizá el ya no usa el traje pero cierta parte de él siempre será el caballero de la noche.

Clark le toma de la mano y aprieta, como si su conexión jamás se rompiera, todos juntos e incuso sus dos perros, van al comedor, comen y celebran, hay algunas anécdotas, incluso unas repetidas, rien, incluso Bruce y su humor agrio de limón, puede ser endulzado con aquello, siempre lo había querido, incluso sin saberlo, negándoselo o olvidándose de ello, tener una familia había sido su único anhelo, y mirándolos sabe que la tiene, a la hora del postre llega Damián, todo cabello revuelto y 18 años que causan una revolución de hormonas a todas las mujeres que lo ven, es su viva imagen, son tan parecidos que incluso a veces se repelen, el da un apretón de manos y ambos se miran sin saber muy bien que decir, pero mandándose la mirada que significa "te quiero y eres importante en mi vida, solo nunca lo diré"

-¿Entonces para cuándo estará mi traje Bruce?- dice llamándolo por su nombre y no padre, porque él es toda arrogancia masculina

-Puedes contar con el- dice misterioso y se sueltan, en la mesa nadie dice nada, solo ríen, niegan y comen, como cambiarlos si son idénticos a fin de cuentas?

Cuando todos se marchan, vuelven a su cuarto y Clark le abraza por la espalda mientras le ayuda a quitarse la ropa

-¿Dónde nos quedamos antes de que llegaran los muchachos?- pregunta y Bruce solo sonríe para dejarle un beso en la boca y acceso libre a seguir descendiendo por su cuerpo.

Bueno a comparación del otro que escribí este es bastante pequeño espero que les haya gustado

Déjenme sus comentarios que son lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo :D


End file.
